Cautivo
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: La prensa podía ser una exagerada."Secuestrado" tal vez ¿Pero "violado"?...solo un poco. — ¿Te he dicho que estás loco? — Más de una vez. SLASH LEMMON


**.**

 **.**

 **Cautivo**

.

.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para todo el mundo, pronto los periódicos se volvieron locos y los foros de internet estaban explotando en teorías cada una más loca que la otra. Que si la muerte, que si un cambio de universo (otra vez) que si su regreso al espacio, que una misión de la JL, cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba sucediendo, vamos… nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

El encabezado podría haber iniciado con un "Superman se pierde en el Himalaya"

Sí, tal vez eso hubiera sido creíble. Pero seguro alguien se habría reído de un titular más acercado a la realidad, algo como: **Superman es secuestrado para ser violado.**

Habría sido el encabezado del siglo. Seguro.

Tira su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero las esposas lo regresan hacia la pared causándole más dolor. Es tolerable, por lo menos más tolerable que el dolor que siente en su pecho. Estira sus piernas, sus pies se retuercen sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama. Mira a su alrededor, una amplia habitación con ventanales por lo alto, una pieza digna de la alcurnia. Una piecera con pedestales de cedro, un tapete antiguo tejido a mano con la imagen de lo que parece ser una guerra santa que abarca todo el suelo, una pintura colgada al frente de la cama con un paisaje de un atardecer en una ciudad de altos y oscuros edificios. Vuelve la vista a su verdugo.

— **Jamás pensé que gustarías de estos fetiches ¿Esposas de kryptonita verde?**

— **Y si no te comportas mejor será kryptonita dorada.**

La mano fría le toma la barbilla, Superman ladea el rostro para que sus labios no se encuentren de frente pero apenas y puede defenderse, siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones y que el calor de su cuerpo comienza a quemarlo desde las entrañas de su pecho hasta su miembro. La gente hacía ese chiste de mal gusto… **el miembro de acero** , menuda facha que armaban en redes sociales sobre su hombría, lo irónico es que justo ahora esa podría ser la manera más acertada de describir su situación.

— **Sigues igual de en-enfermo que siempre.**

— **¿Lo dices por la droga? Y yo que lo hice por ti, para que te sientas bien.**

Su voz es seductora, potente como siempre, pero al final cada palabra se arrastra por su lengua y se fuga por sus labios como un dulce susurro. Superman no sabe si está embelesado o furioso, las venas de su verga palpitan de forma casi dolorosa, atrapado entre su piel y los pantalones. Las manos de su captor se deslizan por su cara, es una caricia delicada. Cualquiera podría confundirse, por momentos sádico como para esposarlo a unas cadenas incrustadas en la pared y por otros demasiado tierno como para quitarle sus lentes con dulzura.

Siente el nudo en la garganta, los gemidos se le están escapando por los labios, es un _ **"mmmgh ahh"**_ que cobran fuerza con cada pequeño toque, lo necesita. Quiere implorar por más, porque sus manos acaricien toda su piel, que sus dedos se pierdan entre sus muslos como años atrás, que su lengua caliente y húmeda se deslice como serpiente y se retuerza dentro de su boca. Lo desea a morir, pero el nudo en la garganta le sube hasta los ojos, las lágrimas lo quieren traicionar.

El calor de sus entrañas provocado por esa droga untada sobre su torso desnudo reclama los delgados dedos de su torturador, pero éste lo hace sufrir, sus ojos lo miran fijo como intentando sacarle los secretos más profundos de su alma, se muerde el labio mientras otro suspiro de placer se le fuga de manera casi dolorosa. Se siente traicionado, decepcionado y al mismo tiempo tan desesperado por poder abrazarlo, por poder volver a poner su rostro en su pecho y dormir juntos como en sus más dulces recuerdos. Esperaba volver a verlo, pero no así.

— **Las esposas no- no son necesarias… ahh… tu afrodisíaco es muy poderoso.**

— **¿Me crees estúpido Jon? Volverías a escapar como aquella vez.**

Jonathan Kent entorna la mirada, sus ojos azules tienen un brillo de lágrimas, se muerde el labio porque de verdad quiere ponerse a llorar. Intenta balbucear algo, lleva practicando qué decir desde que él lo dejó. _"Yo no… jamás…"_ pero su intento se ve opacado por la sensación de las manos frías en su pecho, manos tan frías que queman.

Dedos largos que se deslizan por sus pezones y que los pellizcan con una fuerza considerable, palabras entrecortadas que no dicen nada, solo que quiere sentirlo más. La fuerza con la que es empujado hacia las almohadas lo hace recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos mejores.

Aquella lengua de serpiente se desliza escurridiza y caliente por sobre sus pectorales, sus manos aún juegan con sus pezones. Pero lento, como un depredador que caza a la presa, se resbalan hasta su cadera. Jon se tiene que morder el labio hasta sangrar cuando la mano irrumpe dentro de su ropa interior, ese frío que choca con su miembro a punto de reventar, palpita porque quiere venirse. La mano lo acaricia, el líquido preseminal escurre y sirve como lubricante para el dedo que se desliza de un lado a otro sobre su glande.

" _ **mmm…. Ah, no… por favor"**_ es lo que repite entre espasmos de placer, su mente se está quedando en blanco porque aquella mano sube y baja apretando la base de su pene y acariciando su glande como si fuera el filo de una mortal espada. Como un experto su boca se ha aferrado a su pezón, los dientes húmedos que lo muerden con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo gemir.

— **Vamos Jon, dime que lo quieres y te lo daré. Solo tienes que pedirlo.** —La boca se desprende de su pecho, ahora su lengua juguetea con el lóbulo de su oreja. El aire caliente que suelta con cada palabra hace que su corazón se paralice — **Si no he perdido la memoria, este sigue siendo tu** _ **sweet point.**_ — Aquellas hábiles manos que se paseaban por su pecho ahora están concentradas en lo que hay en medio de sus piernas, la derecha, como en antaño haciéndolo jadear con su movimiento veloz, arriba, abajo y presionando su uretra. Lo vuelve loco. La izquierda, sujetando con fuerza sus testículos, una fuerza deliciosa que lo lleva a la gloria. Siente la palma de la mano debajo de todo, moviéndose hacia adelante. Quiere, él sabe que desea pedir más.

Pero no puede.

Sus ojos azules chocan con los de él, Jon intenta estirarse para apresar esos labios que extraña tanto, pero su captor se aparta con una mirada helada, unos ojos que reflejan indiferencia. Y él quiebra en llanto. El hombre más fuerte de la tierra, reducido a rogar, a llorar… a sentir que su despedazado corazón se termina de trozar.

— **Así no, por favor… por favor Da-da-mian.**

Damian Wayne se muerde el labio, ha fruncido el ceño y Jon siente un miedo que le sube por la columna vertebral. Las manos del mayor aprisionan con fuerza sus testículos, pero es una fuerza que duele. La otra mano sale de su pantalón y ahora rodea su cuello presionándolo contra la pared, la kryptonita ya le dificulta la respiración y la sensación de asfixia lo pone nervioso… asustado.

— **No digas mi nombre, ahora soy La Cabeza del Demonio Al Ghul.** **Has venido hasta mi fortaleza para detener mis planes, huiste aquella vez… ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con "así"?**

Su agarre cobra fuerza, Jon retuerce sus piernas en la delgada sábana de la enorme cama donde el hijo del murciélago pasa cada noche… solo. Por lo menos es lo que él quiere pensar, porque no soportaría la idea de que el hombre que le perteneció por años ahora fuese acariciado por otras manos.

— **Tú siempre serás para mi Damian… vine porque te extrañaba** — Jon nota en los ojos esmeralda del antiguo Robin una pequeña duda, si no lo conociera desde hace tantos años podría pasar desapercibida pero aunque se autonombre como un asesino, nadie lo conoce mejor que él — **Bruce me dijo dónde estabas e inmediatamente… yo vine por ti.**

El líder de la liga de asesinos suelta su cuello, tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño completamente arrugado, una lucha en su interior se está desatando y Superman no sabe qué hacer, más que ser sincero.

— **Has venido en vano Superbebé, mira lo que te he hecho. ¿Crees acaso que soy el mismo que conociste?**

El ex Robin se aleja de él y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, sus ojos miran aquél enorme tapete sin detener su atención en ningún punto, es una mirada que no ve a nada. Sus manos entrelazan sus dedos sobre su regazo, su voz suena apagada.

— **Es obvio que no, han pasado años Dami… yo vine aquí sin el traje de Super porque quería venir como Jon, para si fuese necesario conocerte nuevamente** — una risa sarcástica y cansina es la respuesta de su mayor. Se escucha el temblar de los vidrios, hay una ventisca helada fuera de la mansión Al Ghul que enfría todo el lugar. Jon siente aquella risa tan distante como aquella primera misión juntos, acostado uno frente al otro sobre el lomo de Goliath. Era una distancia llena de tensión, había una brecha de orgullo que los hijos de los superhéroes más grandes del mundo no querían cerrar… pero ahora es diferente. No es el hijo de Batman, no es el hijo de Superman. Son ahora solo ellos dos, Damian y él. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más sencillo? — **Tal vez el puesto de Batman pueda tener un reemplazo, pero el lugar… tú lugar como Damian nadie lo puede ocupar. No para mí. Te busqué, te busqué desesperadamente. ¡Tienes que creerme! No escuchaba tu corazón ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí por eso? ¿Sabes lo que llegué a pensar?**

— **Lo sé Jon… maldita sea, lo sé.**

— **¿Entonces por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué seguiste enviando tus pinturas y dibujos, pero nunca me dejaste volver a ver tu rostro?**

Jonathan Samuel Kent vuelve a romper en llanto, las lágrimas son incontrolables y su respiración se vuelve agitada. Lo maldecía, quería gritarle cuánto lo odiaba, cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto miedo tuvo cuando pensó que de verdad ya no existía más. Recordaba aquella fría mañana de otoño cuando al salir de casa recibió una pequeña caja… dentro estaba la R del uniforme y junto una libreta llena de dibujos de ambos, sus momentos más felices, él mismo retratado de la forma en que los ojos del Al Ghul lo miraban. Fue la manera de Robin de decirle que seguía con vida ¿Entonces por qué? Él lo buscó, ocupó a la JL, ocupó todo lo que tuvo a la mano, pero sabía que si no lo encontraba era porque él no quería que lo hicieran.

— **No llores BebeJon…** — Damian se acerca a él, su mirada se ha suavizado y sus palabras dejan de tener ese frío aterrador, una cálida sensación le baja por la nuca hasta la espalda, las lágrimas empiezan a detenerse mientras las esposas de kryptonita son retiradas, las manos del asesino acarician sus muñecas y reciben un dulce beso que estremece todos los cimientos del joven — **Ahora eres el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra, eres un símbolo Jon. Y yo… bien, yo soy el líder de la Liga de Asesinos ¿Entiendes eso? Vete y no vuelvas.**

La Cabeza del Demonio se levanta de la cama, le arroja su playera y sus lentes. Avanza hacia la salida y él entra en pánico. No ha recorrido todo ese camino para volver a Metropolis con el corazón más devastado, no ha volado como un pedazo de imbécil apenas escuchó la noticia de Bruce, el viejo Batman. No por nada había rechazado ser compañero de armas de Terry McGinnis, porque sentía que traicionaba a su Robin. A SU DAMIAN.

Jon alcanza al hiperactivo hombre en la entrada de la habitación, le cierra la puerta y lo aprisiona entre ésta y su cuerpo. Damian sigue dándole la espalda, pero no le importa. Lo extrañaba como nadie en el mundo, más que Bruce, más que los titanes. Estaba seguro que incluso más que Dick. ¡Oh Dick Grayson! Lo que Jon lo envidiaba, lo que Jon lo detestaba por momentos, lo que lo había hecho sufrir sin pretenderlo.

— **Lo entiendo y no me importa. ¿Recuerdas aquél primer beso que me robaste parado en la punta de tus pies? Tenía 13 años, me sentía confundido y torpe. Pensaba que estabas jugando conmigo Dami, yo siempre te he amado y…**

Al Ghul se gira, él nota sus ojos verdes inyectados de ira. La fuerza que usa es clara señal de su enojo, al final Damian era lo más perfecto que conocía. Un experto en todas las artes marciales, un genio con sus katanas, un hombre inteligente y perspicaz que podía desarmarlo con una frase. Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo por su herencia familiar, pero Damian se había formado y perfeccionado a sí mismo para obtener el reconocimiento y el cariño que necesitaba. Para Jon nunca fue necesario, tardaría en admitírselo a sí mismo. Pero lo amó desde aquella noche montados sobre el lomo de Goliath, lo amó en secreto desde aquella navidad donde le regaló lo que más quería: su tiempo. Lo amó con desesperación desde aquella mañana en que por primera vez despertaron juntos… Pero Damian siempre actuaba iracundo, egoísta, lo lastimaba sin pretenderlo y él se protegía mostrando desinterés.

Pero solo él disfrutaba de muestras de aprecio del heredero Wayne, solo él sabía de sus inseguridades, de su rostro cuando estaba avergonzado, de sus ojos cuando estaba inseguro…

— **No te atrevas a decir que siempre me has amado cuando huiste, cuando dijiste que nunca me quisiste como algo más que un amigo. No te atrevas a lastimarme más Kent.**

Jon siente frío el corazón, no es por su torso desnudo, es porque ve lágrimas atrapadas en los bosques del alma del único al que ha querido en su vida. Porque sabe que es igual de culpable que él, porque reconoce que ya no tienen 13 años. Han crecido y la vida los ha empujado a los papeles que juegan hoy. Sus decisiones los han convertido en estas versiones adultas de su amor juvenil.

Superman estira su mano para tocar el rostro del joven asesino, lo acaricia y en un arrebato lo abraza. El cuerpo frío de Wayne se le derrite entre sus brazos, su complexión delgada y sus músculos definidos lo vuelven un cuerpo fuerte, pero más allá de eso, a los ojos de Jon es simplemente irresistible. Siente la necesidad de abrazarlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer, de esconderse en su pecho como todas esas noches donde el silencio y la soledad los hacían buscarse uno al otro. Jon dejó de saber en qué momento se había predestinado su encuentro, dejó de importarle si aquello era obra de sus linajes o si era decisión propia. Porque para él era seguro que el amor que tenía por Damian habría sido el mismo de conocerlo en otras circunstancias.

Tal vez habría sido más difícil, tal vez más sencillo. Pero cuando él siente ese cuerpo, cuando mira esos ojos… sabe que no puede haber nadie más que él.

— **Perdóname Damian… perdóname por escapar ese día. Jamás pensé que no volverías, yo…**

Siente el fuerte empujón del mayor, hay una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y una mirada de rabia y de venganza. Era la misma que ponía cuando sus instintos animales lo volvían loco y lo atormentaban para aniquilar a sus víctimas. Era la mirada que lo paralizó cuando por primera vez Jon tuvo que verlo matar. Sintió miedo, jamás lo pudo negar. Pero jamás pensó en alejarse del chico que después de matar dejaba una estela de dolor en sus ojos verdes, al contrario: Quería convertirse en el lugar al que aquellos ímpetus pudiesen encontrar un espacio para amar.

Al Ghul le jala del cuello y le asesta una patada en el estómago. Jon no sale de su desconcierto, lo toma de los cabellos y golpea su rostro contra la pared de la blanca habitación, el temblor hace sonar los vidrios de toda la habitación y Kent siente su cara escocer. Tenía más fuerza de la que él podía recordar.

— **¿Crees que una disculpa soluciona todo SuperBebé? ¿Quieres que te perdone o quieres que te folle por el culo?**

Él es rápido, lo toma de las muñecas aún adoloridas por las esposas y las tuerce en su espalda mientras lo empuja hacia la pared. Damian se coloca detrás de él, la mirada aterra a Jon. Aprieta los dientes, aunque tiene miedo conoce al hombre que está detrás de él. Sabe de su actuar, de sus arrebatos, de su forma de intentar ocultar su dolor.

Su rostro sigue pegado a la pared, sus ojos azules miran el suelo. La alfombra llega hasta ahí, una lanza está grabada en ese trozo de tela, es una lanza bordada punto por punto, hecha con amor para mostrar una sangrienta batalla. Damian lo aprisiona más contra el cemento, le jala el pantalón de un tirón dejándolo en ropa interior. La mano grande y pesada del heredero Wayne se estrella contra su nalga, el escozor es inmediato, una más, otra… pierde la cuenta.

Se muerde el labio, Damian le despoja de la última prenda. Él no puede evitar un grito ahogado cuando las dos manos le recorren el pene, sus testículos, y los dedos mojados juegan en la entrada de su ano. Escucha el particular sonido de las armaduras cayendo al suelo, aquél traje verde con amarillo que demuestra el estatus del mayor ahora se esparcen por la alfombra. El miembro de él se restriega en sus nalgas adoloridas. Quiere girar el rostro, pero se lo impide empujándolo con más fuerza hacia la pared.

— **Pero mira Jon, si ya estás todo duro. ¿Tan desesperado estás por atención? Mmm**

Se siente humillado, estúpido. Quisiera que su erección desapareciera, pero su cuerpo no le deja mentir. Extraña a muerte esas manos, esa piel, esos besos. Si tiene que aguantar un poco más, lo hará.

— **Adelante, si eso quieres lo tienes ¿O no Dami? Siempre has sido así, yendo tras tus deseos egoístas sin importarte nada más. Lo-lo siento, esa tarde- esa tarde yo…**

Lo que sigue es demasiado para él, La Cabeza del Demonio introduce dos de sus dedos en su orificio, están húmedos, pero ambos saben que no basta, Jon no tiene sexo desde entonces y está por más decir que duele. La fuerza de su violento ex amante lo hacen tener ganas de llorar, chilla al sentir las uñas encarnándose en sus glúteos y su espalda. Las yemas de sus dedos jugando con su interior, presionando y entrando y saliendo. Quiere zafarse, pedir que sea más amable. Pero no lo hace, soportará.

— **No digas estupideces, nunca tengo lo que quiero. ¿No te has dado cuenta?** — El pene de Damian entra con dolor desgarrando las paredes de su ano, es doloroso. Es frío y lo peor es que es con poco amor, las lágrimas se vuelven a vaciar de sus cristalinos ojos. Es el nuevo hombre de acero, sabe que esa herida sanará en nada ¿Pero la de su corazón quien la va a curar? — **El reconocimiento de mi padre, a la basura. El amor de mi madre, inexistente. El manto de Batman, en el pretendiente. A ti, la única persona que amé y tampoco pude tener tu corazón. ¿Qué esperas para golpearme e irte?**

Superman se harta, gira el rostro haciendo caso omiso a la fuerza que supone la mano de Damian, al verlo su corazón se estruja. Los bosques verdes del heredero Wayne tienen lágrimas acumuladas en sus comisuras, al chocar sus miradas él se frota los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Jonathan lo tiene todo decidido, se suelta del agarre de su mayor, lo tumba al suelo ante la mirada desconcertada de éste. Al Ghul ser el hombre más peligroso del mundo, pero él era el más poderoso y va a aprovecharse de eso ahora, algo que jamás pensó tener que hacer.

Llevaba la vida reprimiendo lo que deseaba hacer, conteniéndose de todo y con todos. Pero Damian siempre podía hacerlo perder los estribos, la paciencia y en general la vida. Cuando se fue, él perdió un pedazo de su corazón. Jonathan Samuel se deshace del pantalón que aún pende de sus tobillos y rompe en un solo movimiento la camisa que cubría el pecho del antiguo Robin.

— **¡Siempre tuviste mi corazón! ¡Ciego, incompetente, estúpido murciélago!** — Ante la mirada atónita de su ex amante, Jon se atreve a ser el que lleve las riendas, se monta sobre las caderas de Damian y con ayuda de su saliva y sus dedos introduce el miembro del heredero dentro de sí, un gemido se le escapa a su verdugo. Jon se recarga en su pecho y busca sus labios, pero éste se los vuelve a negar. Molesto presionada con sus caderas hacia el suelo, la mirada verde se nota perdida en placer, pero él sigue con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, pese a la excitación y la electricidad que recorre cada vertebra de su columna **— Yo siempre te amé, siempre. Pero soy un tonto, soy posesivo, soy inseguro ¡No soy tan bueno como mi padre! ¡No soy tan inocente como crees Damian! Estaba celoso, te vi con Grayson y mi mente se llenó de basura, de furia. Pensé que todo ese tiempo me estabas usando como un suplente, como un premio de segunda categoría…**

Damian se endereza sobre sí, él queda atrapado entre sus caderas y sus brazos. Los ojos de su mayor brillan pero él no sabe si es ira o ilusión… o ambas. Sus manos se entrelazan detrás de su cadera y lo atraen hacia él, Jon siente la profundidad del miembro dentro de sí, golpeando su punto más sensible, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

— **¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Estás loco!** — El asesino lo jala con ímpetu hacia sí, una y otra vez, embistiéndolo sobre aquella gran alfombra, Jon apenas puede pensar, se muerde el labio inferior para que su saliva no se escurra por las comisuras — **¿Así que eso éramos nosotros? ¿Eso era yo para ti? ¿Un maldito que te decía cuánto te amaba y te abrazaba como a ninguna otra persona pero que en realidad solo te utilizaba como reemplazo? Vete Jon, de verdad. Esto no tiene sentido.**

Jonathan lo besa, su mano se desliza por la mejilla de su amor. Las lágrimas caen en su rostro, la mirada verde tiembla como suplicando que insista, él quiere insistir ¿Qué más da? Muerde su labio inferior, lo fuerza a abrir su boca, pero Damian sigue recio, así que la lengua de él tiene que pasearse por sus encías, lo provoca jugando con lo más profundo de su cavidad bucal. Él conoce los puntos más sensibles, cuando un pequeño gemido se le fuga a Wayne, él introduce su lengua y se encarga de deslizarla por el paladar del asesino. Siente el temblor de su cuerpo y escucha el acelere de su corazón, la necia lengua por fin comienza a moverse. Jon recuerda aquella culebra moviéndose en lo profundo de su boca, en las entrañas de su ser. La enrosca y ambas se mecen en una deliciosa danza. Las manos de Al Ghul le recorren la espalda, cada lugar que la yema de sus dedos toca hace que su piel se erice y que cada porción reclame el contacto piel a piel.

— **Me dices que me marche, pero tus manos piden que me quede.** — Su amante llora, las lágrimas por fin se escapan de la dura mirada impuesta que practicó por años pero que él sabe es solo la fachada que esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos — **Damian Wayne, me importa poco que seas La Cabeza del Demonio, me importa poco que no seas Batman. Eres Damian, eres mi persona más importante ¡Deja de pedir algo imposible! Te amo, acepta eso ya.**

Los brazos lo rodean por la espalda y el rostro del Demonio se acomoda en su pecho, por un instante la respiración de ambos va al mismo ritmo, es como si de nuevo pudieran sentir que están juntos, Jon lo toma del mentón para hacerlo mirar su cara. Los ojos llorosos, la saliva que se escurre por la comisura de sus labios, el sonrojo que le atraviesa todo el rostro…

— **Eres injusto, sabiendo que te amo tanto.** — Super vuelve a besarlo, lo hace con devoción, con pasión, con ternura. Su frente se recarga en la de él, sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y su corazón se siente reconfortado al ver la misma intensidad en los ojos que lo miran. — **Debí clavarte el bat-arang de kryptonita aquella primera vez que te conocí…. Te odio Jonathan, te odio tanto como te amo.**

Jonathan recibe la siguiente embestida, pero esas palabras lo han hecho apretar con más fuerza. El espasmo de ambos es involuntario, Kent siente como la espalda se le arquea al recibir nuevamente el movimiento de caderas de su mayor, sus ojos miran el techo pues su mente está sumergida en placer. Las caderas de Damian son frenéticas, apenas puede respirar, los gruñidos de Al Ghul aumentan su frecuencia e intensidad… son los gruñidos de un demonio. Jon apenas puede aferrarse a su espalda cuando su amante lo muerde en el hombro con tal intensidad que siente como se corre sobre el abdomen de él al mismo tiempo que suelta un gemido de placer, escucha a Robin gruñir con mayor fuerza antes de sentir el semen que lo abre desde dentro como reclamando lo que le pertenece.

.

.

.

Cuando la mañana llega Jon siente que su amante se sienta a la orilla de la cama, acaricia sus cabellos como quien aprecia lo más importante de su vida. Superman lo toma de la manga mientras se cubre su desnudez con la delgada sábana. No lo volverá a dejar ir.

— **Anoche me pediste perdón, yo soy quien lo siente. Fue mi culpa. Yo no volví por ti porque tenía miedo de… tengo miedo de salir herido, de que tú me rechaces también. No puedo irme contigo, no dejaré esto…**

— **No tienes que hacerlo, yo vendré por ti. — El joven abre sus ojos con sorpresa — Soy tu cautivo por decisión propia Dam.**

— **¿Te he dicho que estás loco?**

— **Más de una vez.**

Jon estira su cuerpo para volver a besar los labios del único hombre que ha amado en esa vida. Las noticias se volverían locas de saber que, desde ahora Superman pasaría cada noche en la cama de del mismísimo Demonio. Y no solo eso, sino que el hombre más fuerte de la tierra era el cautivo por amor del líder la Liga de Asesinos, Damian Wayne, el demonio más posesivo de la tierra.

.

.

.

.

Mi primer OS de esta pareja! Los adoro un montón, quisiera sacar drabbles contando el pre a esta historia ¿Qué dicen? Por si se lo preguntan sí, es el Damian de Batman Beyond. ~


End file.
